Talk:RE-7B
can someone manage a page move to Unnamed Annis Racing Car? Thanks Derp Herpington (talk) 19:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Sound - Engine Now THAT sounds like a badass Lamborghini. V10 mashed up with a V12. I can not fucking believe it right now, I'm amazed. very amazed. I thought it was just a V10 sound and just that, but no after all. I can hear the sound from the Vacca, Infernus, Zentorno, Reaper, and Obviously this. If i was allowed to play online I wouldn't buy this, but i still think these race cars should be in a seperate class. Others don't matter. maybe "Race" or "Hyper" something like that. -ZealandSuperSport122 12:30 AM, June 13th, 2016 (North America) :Quite a mishmash indeed. I agree that I here multiple engines, in particular the Vacca and Zentorno, and yeah a bit of Reaper too. It's hard to say what it is when they do this though. Loosely, a V10, quite high revving. I'm really not sure. I'm also not sure if the Tyrus' engine is the same as the X80, because the Tyrus sounds more like a V12, and the X80 a V8/V10 cross. :please bare in mind these are really, really loose descriptions. I can't summarise an engine sound when it sounds like a toy car. Rockstar's lack of engine detail means the descriptions are based on a vague, concluded description - hell, I could say a lot more about an engine sound if they were more realistic. I know my engine sounds like my own mother. Unfortunately I can only vaguely say that it's "a bit like this, but a bit like that too", rather than "It's definitely this". Don't let the car confuse you either. Just because it's a hyper car, doesn't mean it's a hyper engine. These types of cars usually have a V6 in 'em, or something similar, and they REALLY don't sound like them. Same case here really. If I was told a bit more about the engine specs, displacement, valve size, exhaust boring, etc, I'd be able to certify what engine sound it is, but of course, this is GTA, none of this information even exists...the only engine sound that's a definite answer are V8 engines in the Ruiner, Dominator, etc. I'm starting to give up on engine sounds. I'm thinking of outright removing the engine "sound" listings, given how unsourced they really are (and only ever can be). Hope you can understand me. Monk Talk 17:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :I know it all, i saw the engine model descriptions on cars as well. I mean, these ones. they move like toy cars as well, but pretend if they were life sized. I get it. Not every one hears well, well i'm fun. Though i'm not gonna say it like i normally would cause i don't wanna embarass you. It wouldn't even be on purpose. I watched the video truth about cars in gta 5 so i'm good about that. People hear differently. I hear normal. That's the thing. or maybe some speakers are not loud enough. And also something about this, on Xbox One i was playing GTA 5 2 days ago, like i got this version 3 days ago, the 9F "Coupe, not Cabrio" on the XO retains it's engine sound. The Cabrio's sound does not change like the Adder's. At least i don't get fooled by stats on Legendary Motorsport. - ZealandSuperSport122 7:51 PM, June 13th, 2016 (North America) Speedometer Anybody know what top speed the digital speedometer reads on this car, the cockpit view? Please let me know if anyone knows. - ZSS 9:52 PM, August 17th, 2016 (North America) :RE-7B, 7+ miles flat, straight stunt track: Max 114mph, settled 109 mph. Turns out observed first person speeds need a retest, as the road's inconsistencies and bumps affect the speed, whereas stunt track is smooth. My user page lists the results of ones I've retested. All 110% more accurate. Monk Talk 07:03, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Colour of Livery I know I'm about a year late, but it's nice for Rockstar to finally include a Le Mans car in GTA Online, while paying tribute to some iconic cars. But the fact that you can't change the colours of the livery still bugs the living hell outta me. I mean, c'mon, if you're gonna include liveries that look like those on the 787B #55 and the XJR-9, at least give us the option to match the car's colours with its real-life counterparts. Same thing goes for the Lancia Stratos... I mean the Tropos Rallye. Ian1231HK (talk) 07:46, October 26, 2017 (UTC)